


Achille's Heel

by goldenwind



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Bottom!Jake, M/M, Top!Piers
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 09:32:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7971868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenwind/pseuds/goldenwind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>16年魔都slo上时出的本子，完售一年放出，和CW那篇有点关系，但可以独立来看。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Episode 1 Age of Mythology

忒提斯抓住儿子的脚踝，倒提着浸泡在斯提克斯河里。湍急的河水翻卷着浪花抚过半神细嫩的皮肤，污浊的凡气气泡般浮上水面。  
她的脑海里回想着贤者的预言。这婴儿注定将以神子的身份名垂青史，他会拥有最伟大的友谊与爱情，他将成为万众瞩目的战神，但他的伟大将无法长久地笼罩着大地，他会过早地离去，从战场上登上前往奥林匹斯山的道路。[1]


	2. Chapter 2

Episode 2 Present Tense

一个白色的冰淇淋杯孤零零地摆在桌上。玻璃盏里残余了一些白色的奶油渍，黏在杯底冒出最后那点细微的凉气。一只被晒出健康的古铜色的手握住外壁，细长的手指轻扣着杯沿。  
在餐厅最靠窗的角落里坐着一名看起来才二十出头的青年。他穿着格格不入的墨色紧身作训服，一头红发剃到贴头皮，右颊上一道刺眼的刀疤令他看起来不像个善茬。他正心不在焉地瞪着食堂的大门，看着穿着BSAA夏装制服的军人们来来回回，端着餐盘大快朵颐。  
点餐处的时钟指向十一点五十分，饭菜的香气已经从大厨手里腾空而起，越过整个房间扑向呆在角落里的青年。他时不时扭头撇一眼窗外操场上仍在训练的士兵。正午热切的日头打在那帮比他大不了多少的小伙子身上，在迷彩小队间落下斑驳的光影。长久混迹战场练就的锐利双目让他注意到站在小队前头的那个穿着深色制服的男人，他年长而健壮，背手塔一般矗立在队前，昭示出不同常人的身份。  
青年不耐烦地栽进椅背里，回转头继续百无聊赖地敲打着杯沿。片刻后，走来的服务生收走空杯，递上另一份冰淇淋的同时弯腰低声说了些什么。  
服务员旋即离开。  
他瞪起面前的冰淇淋杯。澄澈的阳光撞上没加任何装饰的牛奶味单球，泛出一股甜腻而晶莹的波光。红色短发的青年用瞪视仇人的目光狠狠地瞪着冰淇淋，片刻后下定决心般抓起杯子把冰淇淋球一口倒进嘴里。  
绵长的凉意在口中弥散开来，他咂了咂嘴，摸了摸衣服内侧的隐形口袋，这才心满意足地又一次陷进椅子里。  
  
时针很快指向十二点，敲击钟摆的乐声当当地响起来。方才被红发青年隔着玻璃盯着的壮年男子大跨步走进餐厅，径直来到青年面前。“杰克，”他自然而然地坐在青年对面，微笑，“抱歉让你等那么久，上午有训练。”  
被叫做杰克的青年仍然板着脸：“没关系，我不介意等更久的。反正你们BSAA整个都很讨厌。哦，除了食堂的冰淇淋。”末了，他又点了点头。  
壮年男子哑然失笑，“好吧。就甜食来说，你和你老爸真是一个德行。”[2]  
“别把我和他相提并论！”杰克愤怒地皱着眉头，陡然间弓起背部，像是刺猬一样呼哧呼哧地炸开毛，直到壮年男人挫败般摊开手，才松懈下来。“好吧，雷德菲尔德先生，你要的资料我带过来了。”他从隐形口袋里掏出透明材质的存储卡，推了过去。  
“叫我克里斯就好。”壮年男子又一次重申。他接过存储卡，挺直脊背正色道：“你大可以把数据备份直接传给我，这样太危险了。”  
“啧。”  
“哈，怎么，你觉得跑一趟更好？要知道，我可付不起让著名雇佣兵亲自押运的高薪。”  
“又没要你多少钱。”杰克嘟囔着。他鼓起脸颊，有些踌躇地抬眼看了看克里斯，又低下头去，“其实——”他犹犹豫豫，少年人特有的柔软表情软化了他惯常的超越年龄的老成感。  
克里斯把一切都看在眼里，却只是笑了笑：“其实什么？”  
“……我是来道谢的。”杰克吞吞吐吐，最终还是鼓起勇气，“谢谢你们在南中国海的时候去救我和雪莉。”  
“哦，那不算什么，那是工作。”  
“……切，”青年又一次不满地咬牙，“这就是我为什么这么讨厌BSAA。”他愤愤地嘟囔。  
“噗——”  
“干嘛？”  
“没什么，没什么，”这个犟小子。克里斯想着，摆摆手换个话题：“那你要去见见皮尔斯么？他倒是一直很想谢谢你贡献出的血液样本，否则治疗药物的研发周期不会这么快。”  
青年的脸上浮现出努力压抑愧疚的神色。手指抠了抠桌面，他低头咬唇沉吟道：“要不是我，他也不至于——”一只搭上肩膀的大手止住了他的声音，父亲般轻柔地拍了拍。他抬起头，看见克里斯正站在他身旁。  
“好了，我就当你答应了。”中年人的声音温和但不容置疑，“走吧，我带你去。”  
“嗯……好吧。”  
“另外还有一件事要麻烦你。”  
“唔，是什么事？”  
“自从被救回来，皮尔斯的情绪一直很不好。复健效果不算理想，他一直对此十分担忧。或许你知道，整个BSAA和他同病相怜的只有吉尔，但对他来说，吉尔是长辈，总是隔了一层。杰克，”克里斯正正地望向愕然的小鬼，“他在BSAA没什么能说得上话的同龄人，我希望你能帮我开导开导他。可以么？”  
“我？”  
“是的。”中年人慎重地点了点头，“只有你可以。”  
“呃——”杰克踌躇着用脚搓了搓地面，“我试试？”  
“谢谢。”克里斯点了点头，“那么，趁着路上的时间，告诉我，你的中非之旅怎么样？据说三联的遗迹那里有了新的动向。”  
  
  
皮尔斯左手握住MK25[3]，猛扣扳机，点357SIG口径的铜色子弹接连旋开空气，在靶心上撕开几个零散的裂口。15声清脆的枪响过后，他猛敲弹匣，空匣落下的同时右手摸出新弹匣顶进卡榫[4]。猛烈的火光又一次从枪口激射而出。  
一波枪响过后，噼里啪啦的掌声在他身后响起。皮尔斯摘下耳罩，愕然回头：“队长！”他刚开心地喊起来，目光便瞄见站在克里斯旁边的青年标志性的红色寸头。  
“哦，怎么你这家伙也在。”  
杰克气结，转身，抬脚，“我走了。”他挥了挥手，“有人看来很讨厌我。”  
克里斯冲他伸手，“你们两个别闹，”他把孩子们拽到一起，“杰克是来探望你的伤势的。”  
“谁说的？!”  
“怎么可能！”  
两人同时叫起来，引得周围所有没带耳罩的战友们纷纷侧目。  
克里斯无奈地笑了笑：“好了好了。我充满活力的小伙子们，你们如果要在这里吵架，就得被其他的伙计们打成蜂窝了。”他拍了拍两人的肩膀，试图止住年轻人的争执。  
皮尔斯瞥了杰克一眼，看见他脸上的伤疤后又立刻扭过头去。  
真是糟糕，他想，这碍眼的混蛋家伙难道就不知道去做个整容手术么？  
  
  
杰克和皮尔斯并排坐在篮球场看台上，尴尬地沉默着。五分钟之前，克里斯借口他要去送资料，吩咐两人等他一会，便拍了拍杰克的肩膀冲他挤了挤眼睛就一溜烟跑开了，对身后传来的皮尔斯“快回来”的叫嚷视若无睹。  
杰克悄悄地往靠近皮尔斯的方向挪了半个屁股，顿了顿又一点点挪回原位。  
皮尔斯则装作没看见，只专注球场上那个传递来传递去的红球。  
尴尬把行走的时间拉的越发缓慢，慢到几乎能让两个大兵突飞猛进得学会相对论。  
皮尔斯拧开瓶盖，“你要喝水么？”他把水瓶递过去。  
“呃——好的。”杰克目不转睛地盯着篮球场，接过杯子时余光瞥见对方右手上的黑色全指手套。他张了张口，“谢谢。”  
“啊？”皮尔斯愕然地掏了掏耳朵，“你说什么？我听见你说谢谢？”  
“——嗯。”杰克没接茬，只是盯着在空气中飞舞的篮球，手中攥着瓶子拧来拧去，“你的伤——”他踌躇道。  
“哦。”棕色头发的那个恍然大悟，“好的差不多了。”他不由自主地紧了紧右手的手套，“和以前一样灵活。”  
杰克摇头，“我看见你在练左手拿枪。”  
“……”皮尔斯不安地挪动了身体，沉默片刻，“练左手只是为了有个保障。”  
“啊，”青年干巴巴地笑，“原来如此。”  
随着不远处一声呐喊，从三分线外传来的橙色小球砰地撞上篮板，弹入框中。场上立刻爆发出一阵欢呼与击掌。  
杰克猛地抬起头，“对不起。如果不是因为我，你也不会——”  
“不。如果没有那针药物，我也不可能救回队长。”皮尔斯坚定地摇头，“你没做任何错事。是那些混蛋的错。”  
“可是如果我不是那个人的儿子——”  
“对了！”话音猛然被打断，趁着杰克疑惑愣神的片刻，皮尔斯促狭地笑了笑：“队长是不是向你提到那个人了？”  
看着红发青年满脸的不忍卒视，皮尔斯哈哈大笑起来。  
  
  
日头渐渐向西方移动，云朵聚拢来，洒下一点点阴凉。橙色篮球呼啸着拐了个弧线砸过来，皮尔斯一扭头，抬手接住。“你会打篮球么？”他冲青年眨了眨眼，右手一下下掂着球。  
“你的手没问题？”  
“要打个赌么？”  
杰克扬了扬眉，笑起来：“好！你想赌什么？”  
“伊东尼亚。怎么样？我挺喜欢那里的异域风情。”皮尔斯昂起头，胜券在握地笑，“一对一篮球赛。我赢了你就说说伊东尼亚的故事，你赢了——”  
“我赢了，轮到你讲故事。”  
“成交！”


	3. Chapter 3

Episode 3 Age of Mythology

在喀戎的洞穴里，阿喀琉斯王子初次见到了他毕生的挚友。  
“伟大的帕琉斯之子啊，你将和受人尊敬的墨诺提俄斯之子一起在这里生活。白日你们将一起学习算数和武器的使用，夜间你们将在同一床被褥里抵足而眠。我可爱的孩子们啊，你们将成为最亲密的好友，对彼此交付后背。”那智慧的半人马昂起他的头颅嘶鸣，“帕特洛克罗斯，你将成为阿喀琉斯坚实的臂膀。而阿喀琉斯，女神忒提斯将你托付给我，我会使你成为帕特洛克罗斯最稳健的靠山。”


	4. Chapter 4

Episode 4 Present Tense

杰克低头看了看手上的火车票，越发觉得疑惑。他站在两节车厢的正当中，只要跨过用铁皮栅栏临时搭建的接驳桥，便能坐进自己的座位里。可现在他却只能背着大包的行李，在堵塞成一团的人潮后干瞪着眼。  
开往伊东尼亚的火车很少有这么拥挤的时候，尤其是炎热的夏日，更少有人会乐意挤这种空调完全是摆设的密封铁皮车。  
在这种沙丁鱼一般的火车内，大人的吵闹和孩童的哭喊与车轮撞击铁轨的哐且声杂糅在一起，沉闷地撞击着心脏。任何人在这里呆上 几分钟，都很难能忍住不变成BOW。忍受着这非人的嘈杂，杰克扛着他的大包小包暗自吐槽。  
他脚边的孩童噗地放了个屁，伸手扣了扣屁股。火辣的阳光隔着双层玻璃从窗外直射进来，在他的脚边升腾起一股近似恶臭的气息。趁着身边呼啦啦地匀出了半人宽的空间的当口，红头发的年轻人紧着向前迈出几步，钻进一群斯拉夫人的地盘里。  
“东斯拉夫马上就要打起来了。前两天我一看见坦克现在路上巡逻，就知道大事不妙。哎，哎你小子干什么？一边去一边去——”如炮连珠的塞尔维亚语向他涌来。  
“不好意思，我只是想借个道去前面。”  
“快滚快滚。你听我说啊，别列科娃[5]那个老女人被放出来了，这仗必须得打。要不我怎么赶紧跑伊东尼亚来看亲戚了呢。嘿，小子！你这破行李撞到我了——”  
“我马上就走，”杰克向上提了提他的旅行包，不出意外地听见刺啦的声响，包带接缝处的针线又开了个更大的豁口，呈现出即将分崩离析的趋势，“我现在就走。”他阴沉着脸，向那群金发的高鼻子斯拉夫大妈们致以歉意。  
“哎，你什么意思！”另一个黑色头发的臃肿妇女撸了撸袖管，从下方瞪了他一眼。  
杰克赶紧偏过头，奋力地往更前方挤去。  
又捱了好久，他才被夹在人潮里挤过车厢间的驳头。隔着涌动的人头，杰克看见几排开外自己的座位已经坐上了人——一个剃着棕色平头的家伙。他低声咒骂了一句伊东尼亚的俚语，高声喊起来：“那是我的座位！”他咆哮着，用胳膊拨开人群，狠狠地瞪视着每一个和或者将和他抢占落脚地的乘客。  
  
车厢里的味道不好闻，那些叽里咕噜的话他也听不懂，皮尔斯分外懊恼他为何要选择这样一趟车前往他的目的地。  
“这趟算是出差，我可以请东欧分部的人开阿帕奇[6]送你过去。”他记起当他提出要报销长途火车票时克里斯队长疑惑的眼神。  
当时他怎么说来着。哦，对，他说他希望借着这次机会能顺便看看东欧的风光，调理一下身心。怎么说，都是听信了某个红发混蛋的虚假消息。  
他看到的只有人头、人头和人头，黑色的、棕色的、红色的和金色的，如果这也算风景的话。  
收了收被人撞了一下的胳膊，皮尔斯继续埋着头翻看旅游手册。  
“你聋了么！混蛋！你占了我的位置！”丛林迷彩涂装的大号旅行包哐当剁在他面前，有人在他耳边咆哮似的大喊。  
是英语。熟悉的英语。这次他总算是听懂了。皮尔斯几乎要泪流满面，抬头准备与这位同病相怜的倒霉蛋握个手。  
“靠，怎么是你？！”他和面前的红发齐齐出声。  
  
将邻座上那个不知道谁家正在啃手指的小鬼指给杰克看了看，皮尔斯一摊手，“那是我的位置，”便大方地向里挪了挪屁股，拍了拍身侧的半个椅子，“你要不要一起坐？”  
“鬼才要和你挤一张凳子。”如此说着，杰克倒是一屁股坐了下来，“这是我的位置，”他嘟囔着，惹得棕色头发的年轻人在他背后嗤嗤地笑。  
  
从东斯拉夫开往伊东尼亚要花费五个半小时的时间。这也就意味着即使火车不会晚点，他们也得在这颠簸的沙丁鱼罐头里至少憋上五个小时。  
杰克侧身坐在靠椅上，有一搭没一搭答复着皮尔斯的絮叨。从黑市上女王蜂病毒的售价到美军现在的武装实力，从对东斯拉夫形势的探讨到雇佣兵的价格。仗着他们是这铁皮车里难得懂英语的，年轻人说话也就没了顾忌。  
“伊东尼亚的雇佣兵军团完蛋了，你回来莫非是为了应征东斯拉夫最近的招聘？”  
“他们付不起我的工资。”脚边的行李随着火车的震动规律地撞击着他的小腿，被杰克皱着眉硬塞进满满当当的桌肚里，“我只是……”他咬了咬唇，“……老妈的忌日。”  
“哦，抱歉。”皮尔斯摸了摸鼻尖，低垂眼睑，“我觉得你可以考虑换一个背包了。”他指了指背带上的豁口，“这里坏了。”  
“老妈当年送的，”杰克瞅了他一眼，伸手将损坏处挪到皮尔斯看不见的地方，“本来带回来就不准备再用了。”  
“其实我针线活还不错。”棕色头发的那个手伸了过来，被另一只更白一点的手掌一把拍开。  
“我也会。”杰克皱了皱眉头，他看起来没什么耐性，“你来这里做什么。”他瞅了瞅那个裹在不符合季节的黑色长袖内的手臂，“伤还没好透？”  
“是啊，”皮尔斯不自觉地伸手轻拧着右臂，“所以被踢到新成立的东欧分部做教官了。”他耸肩道：“他们管这个叫做疗养。”  
“噢，确实是挺轻松的。”杰克附和着点了点头。“不过教官嘛——”  
火车哐当地猛晃了一下，邻座小孩登时捂住撞上桌角的额头嚎啕大哭。  
匆忙地对杰克耸了耸肩，皮尔斯俯下身轻拍着孩童的额头。杰克只看见他覆在小鬼的耳边说了几句，便使得孩子止住刺耳的嚎啕，破涕为笑。  
  
  
随着汽笛悠长的呜鸣，车轮撞击铁轨的声响渐渐放缓。人头迅速地攒动起来，嘈杂的声响又一次在狭小的车厢内激荡起来。  
冲皮尔斯点了点头，杰克拎起行李，“我回家去，你呢？”  
“东欧分部的人来接我。”皮尔斯向他报以微笑。  
“好吧。”年轻人撇了撇嘴，“希望下次不要在火车上碰到你。至少别人不会蠢到把自己的位置让出来然后不得不和我挤同一个。”  
“……你在说我蠢？”皮尔斯扬了扬眉梢，看见不远处推挤的人潮里伸出一只手比了个就是你的动作。“你也好不到哪里去！”把双手拢成扩音器，他站起来大喊。  
  
皮尔斯刚下火车便被两名穿着BSAA作训服的战士架住，抢过他的行李往车上拖。  
“万尼亚！谢廖沙！你们两个也太急躁了！”他被扯地东倒西歪，只好笑着爬进车厢，依次拥抱了下多年未见的好友。  
SmarTruckIII[7]缓缓启动，夹在人群里驶上街头。皮尔斯从车窗内探出头去，好奇地张望着。伊东尼亚的街头比前些年他们执行清扫任务的时候好了许多。那些在炮火里熏黑残破的建筑被修复完善，炊烟渐渐从砖石的平顶屋内里飘上天空。一些拎篮子的妇女穿上鲜艳的长裙走在街头，像他家乡小镇上那些漫步在田埂上的农妇一般悠闲。  
傍晚气温骤降，皮尔斯打了个喷嚏，被战友扯着衣角拽回车内。年轻人擤了擤鼻子，他刚才没看见杰克，或许那个红头发小子早就走了。  
“感冒？”金发的谢廖沙递过来一张纸巾，“听说你身体还没好？”  
  
BSAA，东欧分部，伊东尼亚指挥中心。  
皮尔斯被领进了营地，一路上几乎所有看见他的战士都跑来要和这位战斗英雄合影，让他受宠若惊。  
“你在这里可是个名人。”万尼亚大笑着拍了拍他的肩膀，伸手接过一个士兵递来求合影的相机。  
“司令官在会议室里等你。”一名捧着文件夹的女兵蹭蹭蹭蹭地跑来，啪地敬了下礼，以极快地语速汇报了长官的指示，又立刻红着脸蹭蹭蹭蹭地跑开，引来一众汉子的哄堂大笑。  
“皮塔，她喜欢你！”金发的谢廖沙笑倒在万尼亚的怀里，，皮塔是皮尔斯的昵称，“我们这里最漂亮的妹子喜欢你！”随后在一阵皮尔斯听不懂的斯拉夫语和更欢畅的爆笑中，他被拥入了会议室。一群人堵在会议室外冲他握拳，令他哭笑不得。  
“我们等你！”  
“加油上吧！皮塔！”  
“你会成功的！圣母会保佑你。”  
  
半个小时后，当皮尔斯从会议室里走出来时，那群唯恐天下不乱的小子早已鸟作兽散。谢绝了美女书记员带他参观营房的邀请，棕头发的年轻人表示要自己逛一逛。马上他就要成为整个东欧分部的笑柄了，他沮丧地想。  
皮尔斯尽捡没什么人的地方走，一路穿过楼宇间的窄巷。方才在会议室里，司令官只是草草介绍了一下东欧分部的现状与他的职责，末了才告诉他新招募的学员被送往欧洲总部进行集训和选拔，只待选拔完成再返回东欧分部由他带领。白发司令官应允，在目前没有工作的这段时间内，他可以随意行动。  
“虽然东欧这些年局势不太平，尤其是最近的东斯拉夫。嗯——其实伊东尼亚也好不到哪里去。不过还是可以逛一逛的，这里的美女美食美酒都很多。”他下一段时间内的上司是个爽朗的斯拉夫老头子，全程都一直操着带有俄罗斯口音的英语开怀大笑，“雷德菲尔德托我照顾你，这几天我就不给你安排任务了。如果有看上的姑娘记得告诉我，不过我相信，你不需要我帮你出手，自己能搞定的。”白胡子的司令官冲他俏皮地挤了挤眼睛，将哭笑不得的皮尔斯送出了会议室。“好好把握机会啊！”他在年轻人的背后喊。  
斯拉夫人都是这么八卦么？


	5. Chapter 5

Episode 5 Age of Mythology

乔装打扮的阿喀琉斯藏身在一群妙龄少女里。奥德修斯站在她们面前。“海洋女神之子啊，”这伟大的伊塔卡岛之王说道，“我已经认出了你。阿喀琉斯啊，我为联军而来，对胜利的渴望驱使着我，我需要你的力量，你的援助。”  
他又说，“你被预言所束缚，或者在青年时轰轰烈烈地死于战场，或者在默默无闻中终老。但帕琉斯之子啊，你是否愿意永远地被女子的装扮所束缚，如同你被这预言所捆绑！”  
“不！”俊美的阿喀琉斯掀掉他华美的头饰，“尊敬的奥德修斯，你说的对，为了我所学习的一切，我应当爬上军队最前面的那辆战车，哪怕我可能会被箭矢射中。”他脱下女子的服装，振臂高呼，“虽然我的母亲不会赞同，但伟大的奥德修斯，我将和你一同前往战场。”


	6. Chapter 6

Episode 6 Present Tense

疲惫的一天使皮尔斯沾枕即睡，直到一大早，电话铃声随着朝阳一起钻入屋内，他才从梦中转醒。  
打电话来的是克里斯·雷德菲尔德，从大洋彼端传来的第一句话既不是询问他过得如何也不是教导他要好好在基地内当教官，而劈头盖脸就是：“我听说你拒绝了整个营地最漂亮的姑娘？”  
皮尔斯一瞬间就耷拉下脑袋，只得随口撒了个谎把事情搪塞过去。“说起来，你有杰克·穆勒的联系方式么？”  
“有。”电话那头传来噼里啪啦敲打键盘的声音，“地址和联系方式，我发邮件给你。但是你要这个干吗？”  
“让他做导游？”皮尔斯自己也不确定他为什么会想起来要这个。  
“这——也好。”他听见那头传来悉悉索索的声音，“你们两个可以互相照顾一下，嘿嘿。”  
“……”谢了，不用。皮尔斯对天翻了个白眼，要是给那小子听到，保不齐得黑脸。“啊，有人敲门。克里斯，你要注意身体。有空联系，再见。”匆匆忙忙地扯了个谎，皮尔斯苦笑着揉了揉眉头，要是再说下去，难免不被他的队长把话题拐到那个金发老怪物身上去。  
摆在身旁的PDA发出叮的声响，邮件在荧幕上弹出。看起来还是不能完全摆脱啊。他叹了口气。  
  
简单的洗漱，吃饭，注射今日分量的中和剂后，皮尔斯决定去城里逛逛。  
向警卫简单地问了个路，他开上SmarTruck出了营地。方才他绕道去了趟车库，一提出要借一辆车，怀里就被塞了这个大家伙的钥匙。  
真不知道东欧分部最近从哪里搞来这么一大笔资金，居然能随随便便地出借这样的豪车。  
  
伊东尼亚虽不富足却是分外安详。阳光撒在街头行人手中的吐司面包上，从闪烁的金色里飘出一股奶香味，仿佛那些关于在美俄争端下小国寡民生活贫苦悲切的新闻都是谎言。  
他打了个弯，开进一条上坡路。生活在这样的地方看起来不错，这条胳膊损失的还算值当。想到此，青年瞥了一眼抓住方向盘的右臂。虽然看起来没什么太大问题，使用起来也与往常一样，但病毒始终是个不稳定因素。他这条通过病毒基因重构来的手臂说白了也只是伪装成人类的BOW的一部分而已，或许能就此一直伪装下去，也或许某一日他会彻底崩溃，失去理智。  
他可能要一辈子失去上战场的机会了。做一个教官是BSAA最大让步。皮尔斯尽量克制自己不去想这些，走一步算一步，总会有希望的，就在将来的某一天。  
  
“喂！喂喂喂喂！”哐当哐当地拍打车窗的声音惊醒了沉思中的皮尔斯，高个子的红发青年站在窗外，正满面怒气。“BSAA的医生是不是忘记治疗你的耳朵了？”皮尔斯刚打开车门，便听见伸进来的脑袋如此说道。  
“它很好，不劳费心。”  
“哦？是吗？”青年完全坐进来。他穿着一身黑衣，皮尔斯看见他的手里提着一束鲜花，还有一个小小的斜肩包。  
皮尔斯叹了口气，“你怎么知道是我。”  
“这么显眼的车，隔着两条街就能看到。”更年轻的那个哼了一声，“再说，除了美国大兵，谁会开这种车上街显摆？”  
“嘿！我可不是为了上街显摆！”  
年轻人的目光又气鼓鼓地瞪过来。仔细看看他脸上的刀疤比往年浅淡了些，倒是没那么凶神恶煞了。  
皮尔斯耸了耸肩，反正一碰上杰克就必定要吵架，他已经很适应这种状况了。习惯真是可怕，棕色头发的年轻人暗自吐槽。“你去墓地？”他问道。  
“对。”杰克立刻垂下头看手中的那束菊花。眼睑垂下，唇角紧绷，一副不想多说的样子。  
他了然地点头。杰克是那种夹杂在大国政治和个人野心间的典型的牺牲品，喜欢把敌意当做保护壳是他们的惯常状态。皮尔斯在心下叹了口气，他虽心有怜悯，却无法对此多过干涉什么。“指路。我送你去。”他简短地说道。  
车厢内一时安静下来。  
  
墓地距离杰克上车的地方并不算很远，有效地减缓了车厢内尴尬的时间。皮尔斯把车停在金顶的东正教堂门口，看杰克推开门，跳下车去。“你先过去。我找地方停车。”红色的后脑勺冲着他点了点头。  
  
杰克提着花一路走进教堂。今日并非是做弥撒的日子，小教堂里空空荡荡的，只有几名执事在洒扫圣堂。  
他走到圣堂前，放下花冲着圣母像叩拜。  
“孩子，你想要什么？”一名穿着执事祭祀服装的老人走过来。  
“ 我要去墓地祭拜我的母亲。”他颔首道。  
“跟我来吧。”老者点了点头，“可怜的人，愿你的母亲受到上帝的垂怜。”  
他在心底发出一声嗤笑。  
  
在教堂后找了块空地停下车，皮尔斯刚推开车门，便听见车内传出嘟嘟的声响。车载荧幕闪烁了一下，弹出附近生物检索的界面。  
他挑了挑眉，伸过头去。那是一个用于检索周围BOW信息的仪器，是BSAA东欧分部的新装备。在蓝色标示出的扫描半径内，显示出三个静止的红点。他慌忙抬头张望。目光所及的地方零零散散地有一些当地的行人，看不见BOW的影子。  
“负责采购的蠢蛋买的东西是坏的？”按照理论来说，他自己就是个BOW，不应该有检测仪器不把他算进去。皮尔斯狐疑地拍了拍仪器，但屏幕并没有什么变化。他耸了耸肩，还是决定从车里取出两把909手枪[8]和几个弹夹。回去得好好找他们谈谈，他想着。  
  
中午的墓地内没什么人影，空荡荡的草坪上只有一排排的白色大理石安静地矗立着。那些大小不一形态各异的十字架齐刷刷地摆放着，令皮尔斯产生着一种被幽灵瞪视着的错觉。他去过一次BSAA的集体墓地，和这里有些像。同样安静、肃穆、惨烈。不过说起来，只要不是野葬岗，哪里的墓地不像呢。  
当皮尔斯走过去时，正看见杰克蹲在墓碑前，画笔细细地描摹碑上的黑色字体。  
中午的阳光并没有昨日那样热辣，却多了几分闷热。皮尔斯抓住脱下的上衣，盖着藏在下面的手枪。他从围栏旁花坛里顺手摘了一枝白色的野花，摆在杰克那一大束菊花的旁边：“愿您安息。”  
杰克专心致志地给褪色的名字刷上新漆，完全没有理会他。他的斜肩包散开在一边，一大盘颜料和大大小小的刷子从包的开口里露出来。  
“要我做点什么吗？”皮尔斯一屁股坐下来，把衣服紧挨着放到地上。  
“不需要。”  
“你老妈长得实在是既温柔又美丽。”皮尔斯看着墓碑上的黑白相片。  
“谢谢。”杰克的声音冷硬，“我希望她没那么漂亮。”  
“为什么？”  
“那样就不会被那个人看上了。她也不会有之后的所有苦难。”  
“这样就不会有你了。”  
“无所谓。”  
“穆勒，你……算了。”皮尔斯伸手抓过一支笔，沾了沾油漆。  
他突然想起来几年前在伊东尼亚的那次战斗。阿尔法小队里那些变成BOW，丧生在自己人枪口下的同伴，或许他们所化成的泥浆就是这里的一部分，成为被憧憬着的美好世界的奠基石。  
皮尔斯猛地停手，只觉得一阵钝痛袭上右臂。冷静，他对自己说，冷静。除了刚开始治疗的时候，在很长时间里，这个重塑新生的副作用都未再显现过了，但是现在——他不安地伸手捏住右臂上侧，听任刺耳的呜鸣声贯穿大脑。  
世界在他眼前旋转出一片金星，黑压压地向他袭来。  
“喂！”有人拍了拍他的后背，“尼万斯！喂！醒醒！”后背被重重一锤，皮尔斯猛地咳嗽起来。  
世界又恢复成彩色。  
“你还好么？”杰克顺了顺他的后背。  
“不，我没事。”皮尔斯摇摇晃晃地站起来，锤了锤脑袋，“只是后遗症，一会就好。”  
下一刻，在又一阵胳膊的钝痛里，振聋发聩的巨响撕裂空气袭来。


	7. Chapter 7

Episode 7 Age of Mythology

阿喀琉斯站在战车上，他一手持住长枪，一手握着绘制着飞马的圆盾。在他的身后，联军为了他的英勇而欢呼。  
“阿喀琉斯！”他们喊道！“无敌的阿喀琉斯！”  
他的身旁，毕生的挚友帕特洛克罗斯正冲着他微笑，“我亲爱的朋友，你就是英勇和无畏的象征。”他抚摸上阿喀琉斯的战甲，“你就是我的荣光。”  
“为了荣耀而前进！” 墨诺提俄斯之子纵情呼喊，“海洋女神之子与我们同在！”  
“为了荣耀！”


	8. Chapter 8

Episode 8 Present Tense

“操！”杰克一把拽住皮尔斯扑倒在地，口中骂骂咧咧，“这些人他妈的疯了吗？”  
“你说什么人？”皮尔斯趴在地上冲他喊。  
“还能是什么人？”杰克喊回去，“那帮想把国家劈成几块，一半还给苏联，一半送给欧盟的疯子！”年轻人匍匐在地，快速向前移动，“没事干炸什么平民区！”  
像是回应他的质疑，耳畔的蜂鸣声渐渐褪去，在他们身后的教堂里，在奔逃和求救的哭叫里，有人用扩音器呼喊：“上帝完了！上帝完了！”  
第二次爆炸随之袭来。更巨大的气浪掀飞最前排的墓碑和悬铃木，冲击波飞速扩散，直撞上教堂和墓地的围墙。  
杰克从双手抱头趴地的动作里抬起来，面前就丢过来一支手枪。是909，BSAA的制式枪械。他爬起来，握枪在手，不远处皮尔斯握着另一把，冲他露齿而笑。  
“来扫墓你居然带着枪？”杰克觉得不可思议。  
皮尔斯跑过来，无声地呐喊着，说的大概是我听不见一类的话。  
杰克拍了拍耳朵。持续的噪鸣在脑中来回震荡，令他如坠云里。  
冲过来的皮尔斯扶住他，手指指向他背后。  
杰克回过身来，看见身后金顶的教堂正扑簌簌地碎裂成小片，砖瓦与石块轰然砸落地上，令大地也为之再三颤抖。教堂上那些五色的装饰却如同粉尘一样，纷纷扬扬地飘起来，在半空里升腾出一片彩色的云朵。  
抓住皮尔斯的胳膊，杰克在一阵的天旋地转里猛地俯身干呕了起来。  
“先走再说！”皮尔斯扛起他，深一脚浅一脚地向外狂奔。  
  
冲击波在围墙上炸开了一个缺口。将杰克推出去后，他也随之翻出墙外。  
大街上满是哭喊的人群，有人捧着胳膊或者额头漫无目的地四散奔逃，也有人抱着亲友的尸首垂头丧气地哭泣，还有人跪在原地冲着教堂的方向大声呐喊。而更多地则是碎尸散落在石块与土木间，污血在地面上肆意横流。  
皮尔斯听不懂那些人的话，也无意搞明白他们在说什么。他一把捞起摇摇晃晃的杰克，直往他开来的车冲去。隔着几步远，有人正在那用撬棍死命地捣鼓他的车门。“嘿！先生。”他拽开那个灰尘扑扑的中年男子，“这是我的车。不过如果你需要帮助的话，我可以载你一程。”  
他手中的男子冲他发出无意义的咆哮，抬起手中的撬棍便砸过来。  
皮尔斯猛地将他摔了出去。男子咆哮着爬起来的时候，他的胳膊又袭来一阵钝痛。  
下一刻火光从枪口喷射而出，飞旋的子弹带着音爆穿透眉心。  
钝痛戛然而止。  
他面前的人体陡然止住前行的步伐，撞击地面的肉体发出沉闷的声响。  
“你——”皮尔斯愕然地看向杰克手里的枪。  
在他的注视下，青年面无表情地把枪塞回裤腰里。“刚才他说的是，‘去死吧，异端’。”他耸了耸肩。“那些疯子都这样。”  
皮尔斯摇了摇头。  
“你多看看就习惯了。”  
“不，”皮尔斯继续皱着眉头，“你看身后。”  
在他背后，尸体正发出呲呲的响声，迅速地化成一摊腥臭的污水。两人倒吸了一股凉气。这样的景象他们曾在两年前见过，谁也没有想到今天会再次看见这地狱般的风光。  
皮尔斯沉下脸，“我会回去把这个报告HQ，”他转头问杰克，“你呢？”  
“我和你一起。”红发的人抿紧唇角，眉目拧成一团，“要向你们借点武器了。”他冷笑道。  
  
忍着胳膊上残留的痛感跳上车，皮尔斯一拧开钥匙，车内四面的仪器便纷纷发出滴滴哒哒的叫声，亮灯频闪起来。车载荧幕上一个用于标识BOW的红点正在中心的位置闪烁。  
杰克抬枪向后厢挥去，看见那里空无一人，只得疑惑地转回头来。  
“它说的是我。”皮尔斯咬牙解释道，一面从下方的抽屉里摸出一管针剂递过去。“右臂静脉注射，帮我一下。”  
杰克接过密封的注射器，推尽管内的空气。他抓住棕发青年的右臂，将黑色的袖管撸起。往日里总是略显苍白的右臂此时正一刻不停地颤栗着，它胀大发青，深色的血管暴突，如同细密的渔网包覆着纠结的肌肉。杰克有些茫然地拍了拍他的手臂，听见皮尔斯倒吸凉气的声音。  
“随便一条粗一点的血管都行。”青年嗓音低沉沙哑，嘶嘶地仿佛在压抑着什么。  
他点了点头，握住注射器，对准手臂上最粗的那条血管用力扎下去。  
  
症状来得快，消褪得也快。没一会儿，那些浮现在皮肤上的青筋已悉数消失，发青胀大的胳膊也恢复成往日苍白的状况，滴滴答答鸣响个不停的器械随之安静下来。皮尔斯摊倒在副驾驶上，一面轻抚着依然在不听使唤地颤抖的右臂，一边向杰克指示前进的方向。  
“你还好嘛？”杰克扭头问道。  
“你说呢？”皮尔斯无力地笑了笑，“我这种——”他收住声，长长地吁了口气，“看来克里斯队长让我来这里当教官也不是个太好的选择啊。”他的心头被不祥的阴影笼罩，喉咙哽咽，“我还是打退役报告的好。”  
“尼万斯——”  
“你可以叫我皮尔斯。”棕色头发的青年揉了揉鼻子坐起来，“反正我很快就不是你最讨厌的美国大兵了。”  
“……是么？新安布雷拉的人在六个月内就用我的血造出C病毒变种了。”  
“有什么关联？”  
“我不信我和我老爸的DNA都在你们手上，你们还没本事修复这点小损伤。除非BSAA的研究员都是一帮废物。”杰克冷哼了一声，转头不再看向他。“对了，如果你想不干了，”他踩下刹车，“就滚下去。记得跟雷德菲尔德说让他把BSAA欠我的钱全部还清，三千万。”  
“再让你顺理成章地弄到一辆SmarTruck？”皮尔斯哑然失笑。  
“你在说什么……”年轻人愣了片刻便回过味来，“不说要退役了？”  
“是啊，你说得对，”他点了点头，“那样太浪费了。穆勒，把通讯器给我，我跟HQ汇报一下情况。”  
“尼万斯先生，如果你要我喊你皮尔斯的话，是不是不应该再用我的姓称呼我？”杰克认真地眨了眨眼，“这是起码的礼貌。”  
皮尔斯噗地笑了出来。  
  
把城区里的情况如实上报指挥部，皮尔斯很快得到HQ的回复。“尼万斯中尉，我们会向伊东尼亚政府提交申请，要求派遣SOU[9]参与清除行动。在此之前，如果发生任何情况，请你和——”通讯器的那一头传来悉悉索索的声响。  
“穆勒。”杰克接口道。  
“好，和穆勒先生暂时接管。请二位注意安全，并随时保持联系。”  
“是的，长官。”  
“通话完毕。”  
  
收了线，将通讯器塞回车内，皮尔斯陷入了沉思。HQ的意思是让他们自由行动，潜台词无非是要他俩做SOA[10]进行先期调查。虽然车上的装备足够他们使用，但一个是胳膊不便还不会斯拉夫语的教官，一个是从没受过特工训练的雇佣兵。两个瘸腿恰好拼成一个完整的人。皮尔斯捏了捏眉心，不由得苦笑。这配置实在是太绝了。  
“你想不想去那群疯子的基地逛逛？”  
“嗯？你知道他们在哪？”  
“我不知道，”皮尔斯拍了拍车身，发出咚咚闷响，“但是它知道。”  
杰克沉默着看着他，忽然道：“多少钱？”  
“什么？”  
“杀一个人多少钱？”  
皮尔斯哑然失笑。“你可以只杀BOW。”他说道，“人归我。”  
红发的青年偏着头面无表情地看他，像是他说了个令人生厌的笑话。而皮尔斯在这种注目下坦然自若地清点起枪械。半晌才听见旁边说“好”。  
他抬起头，看见那个高个子的青年露出胜券在握的笑容。“BOW归我了。”红发小子说道。他勾起唇角，脸颊旁的刀疤也随之柔软下来，隐藏进笑意里。  
皮尔斯只觉得心脏漏跳了一拍。


	9. Chapter 9

Episode 9 Age of Mythology

“我的挚友阿喀琉斯，”帕特洛克罗斯说道，“你因为受辱而不肯参战，而士兵们却因为你的决议无心作战节节败退。我亲爱的阿喀琉斯，我们应该怎么做？”  
“让阿伽门农来！”海洋女神之子挥舞着他健壮的手臂，“他应当修复他的错误。”  
“不，阿喀琉斯啊，统帅不应当有错误。”帕特洛克罗斯攥住他的金甲，“否则会影响士气。”  
“那我绝不会再踏上战场！”  
“好吧，我所爱的朋友，”善良的帕特洛克罗斯道，“就让我来代替你吧。我会穿上你的盔甲，踏上你的战车。我挚爱的阿喀琉斯，让我代替你赢得胜利吧！”  



	10. Chapter 10

Episode 10 Present Tense

在荧幕上显示前方监测到BOW的时候，杰克立刻将车停在路边。他向皮尔斯使了个眼色，接过对方递来的装上消焰器的野牛冲锋枪[11]，屈膝跳下SmarTruck。  
皮尔斯背上VSK-94[12]和AN94[13]，随后跃下。  
天色渐晚，西斜的日头泛出橘红色的光芒，将天际晕染成血一般的颜色。常年穿行于战场上的人自有一套他们乐于奉行的信仰，杰克心下一紧，只觉得这不是个好兆头。他看了看身侧的皮尔斯，无声地指了指对方的右臂。  
对方回给他一个OK的手势。  
他们正隐身在花坛的灌木后，隔着一条狭窄的街巷是一堵砖墙，墙后是一片老旧的居民楼。  
用无线连接到车载荧幕的手持PDA显示了BOW的讯息。皮尔斯校调了一下方向，不放心地回头看了看杰克一眼。那个小了他几岁的青年眼睛里闪烁着跃跃欲试的凶光，令他想起在中非时见到的草原上迅猛的猎豹。他们就是这样匍匐在地，对着瞪羚羊露出同样充满兴趣的眼神。他抬手对猎豹比划着。  
对皮尔斯打出的跟紧我的手势，杰克回敬给他一个不耐烦的表情。  
  
傍晚，正是炊烟袅袅的时刻。别的地方都是走街串巷的大人孩童，这幢居民楼前却是令人心悸的静谧。铅灰色的建筑乌压压地矗立在他们面前，那些黑沉沉的入口仿佛写满禁止进入的字眼。  
捡了个摄像机照不到的位置，皮尔斯翻墙窜了进去。杰克紧随其后，猫一样轻巧地落在地上。  
每栋楼的入口前都有探头来回扫射。杰克抬腿想攀到房顶翻窗进去，却被皮尔斯一把拉住。经验更老道的士兵丢给他一个纽扣状的物体，示意他贴在探头上。  
杰克狐疑地瞅了瞅那个高科技，不明所以，只好照办。他从侧面窜上墙壁，就着倒挂金钩的姿势将纽扣贴上探头，便保持着猫一样蹲在窗沿的姿势低头好奇地看着皮尔斯。  
棕发青年无奈地撇了撇嘴，从PDA中调出破解程式，骇进监控网络。也不知道这所谓的监控是太过简陋还是东欧分部的设备太过先进，进度条几秒之间便走到百分之百，监控网络瞬时落入皮尔斯的掌控中。  
他对着墙上的大猫比了个OK的手势，收起PDA大摇大摆地从正门进入。杰克在他背后挑了挑眉，快速地溜了进去。  
  
  
进入楼道时他们遇见第一个敌人。趁着对方还没发现，皮尔斯从背后凑过去，一刀戳进太阳穴。尸体嘶嘶地化成脓水，消失在他们面前。  
后面几个零零散散的BOW也被两人依样画葫芦地解决了。斯拉夫人变的BOW继承了他们还是人类时的个性，勇猛，力量奇大无比，却因为自视甚高而粗心大意。  
给最后一个BOW来了个德式背摔，杰克一脚踩爆了他的脑袋。“下面是哪儿？”杀红了眼的青年冲着他笑，他瞳孔扩张，在黑暗里呈现出一种略带金色的幽蓝，令皮尔斯眼前恍惚。  
  
从刚刚进入居民楼开始，皮尔斯的右臂就一直在隐隐作痛。他原本以为这是过于亢奋带来的后遗症，但很快便发现这仅仅是针对C病毒BOW的感应。也就是说，就像蜘蛛侠的蜘蛛感应一样，他也获得了BOW感应。  
“这算什么奇怪的超能力？”听闻了皮尔斯分析的杰克摊了摊手，“我觉得你还不如要回那个皮卡丘的十万伏特呢。”  
皮尔斯疑惑地看向他。  
“好吧……”杰克耸了耸肩膀，“我以为这是你们美国佬都知道的东西。”  
皮尔斯皱起眉头，露出一个干瘪的笑。  
  
跟着PDA的指示，他们在一层尽头的一间密闭资料室内找到了前往地下室的入口。装潢成隔音抗震的房间摆满电脑和各类文件，如同小型图书馆。  
杰克转身研究起那些资料。  
将死去BOW的尸首甩到一边，皮尔斯翻开地毯，看见掩藏在底下的漆黑洞口。“杰克！”他轻声唤道。  
没有人应答。  
他又喊了声。  
依然没有应答。  
皮尔斯抬起头，看见红发的青年站在电脑前，双手撑着身体僵直着，喉间便是一紧。“杰克！”他冲过去，扶住高个子的青年。在他的手下，青年正微微颤栗着。电脑荧幕幽蓝的光芒打在脸上，显得越发地沉郁。  
杰克咬紧了后槽牙，双手紧握成拳，“这群他妈的混蛋，”他愤怒到颤抖，绷紧的背脊微微拱起，仿佛下一刻就要跃起撕裂敌人。  
“冷静，杰克，”他顺着猎豹肌肉匀称的后背向下抚摸，“冷静。告诉我，你发现了什么。”棕发青年循循善诱，顺着对方的目光向荧幕望去。  
那是一份DNA信息比对文档。皮尔斯大致扫描了一眼，发现上面描述的是杰克与威斯克父子两人的DNA信息，证实二人确实是父子。在文档的后面还有另一个打开的文件夹，放满了他回到伊东尼亚这几日来的照片，有卫星航拍的，也有跟踪偷拍。唯一幸运的是，并没有SmarTruck的相片。也就意味着，他们不知道自己已经陷入危险。  
皮尔斯暗暗地舒了口气。他身边的杰克一页页翻看着资料，口中仍然愤愤不平地咒骂着一些他听不懂的话。  
随着滚轮下滑到文档的底部，他积郁的怒气猛地爆发出来。  
“滚蛋！”青年咆哮着抬手掀翻了桌子，又不死心地踹了几脚，“我他妈的——老子他妈的难道所有的存在价值就是为了这点子狗屁的DNA么？”他冲着皮尔斯大吼，“一个一个，一个一个，找不到那个死鬼的麻烦就来找我的，啊？指望我嘛？操！”他在房子里急切地来回踱步，挥开皮尔斯试图让他冷静下来的手，“他妈的凭什么？血肉又不是老子能选择的。还有你！”青年猛地扭头，皮尔斯看见他的眼睛在幽蓝的室内里泛着荧光，心下一沉，“还有你们！他干的事情难道就合该由我来偿还么？”他愤怒地嘶吼着，这嘶吼随着他颤栗的身躯而微微颤动，仿佛下一刻就会哭出来。  
皮尔斯沉默地苦笑着。那小子说的没错，在遇见他们之后，所有人都对他严加管束，生怕一个没看好，他就成为和他父亲一样的恶棍。却忽略了他其实从来没有见过他的父亲，把那些罪恶加诸在他的肩上才是最大的不公平。  
“老子他妈的和这些屁事一点关系都没有！”青年的嗓音沙哑。  
“抱歉。”皮尔斯喃喃地说道，“杰克，抱歉。”  
“抱歉个屁，老子不干了！”  
“闭嘴！”  
下一刻，一拳挥上了红发青年的面颊。杰克跌坐在地，捂腮愣愣地看着皮尔斯。  
“冷静下来了？”棕色头发的年轻人保持着击打的动作，冲着他挑眉。  
高个子点了点头。  
“少罗嗦，现在开始干活。”他拧了拧右臂，“嘶”地发出一声痛呼。  
“你怎么了？”青年人有些讪讪地坐着，看见皮尔斯抬起胳膊，从手臂处拔下一根长钉来。  
“刚才没注意，大概是撞在哪里了。”棕发人随手将长钉丢到一边，他手臂上的贯穿伤以可见的速度开始愈合，转瞬间就回复了原状。  
杰克目瞪口呆。继雪莉之后，他总算是又见识了一个这样的角色。  
皮尔斯走到他的面前。  
他往后挪了半个屁股。  
皮尔斯又上前。  
杰克这次悄悄地向后仰了仰，在这个比他矮一点的人面前，他突然觉得自己没那么高了。这一定是因为对方站着而他是坐着的原因，他如此想到。  
“嗯？”皮尔斯哼了一声，突然抬手摸了摸高个子的脑袋。红色的板寸刺猬一样支棱着，却在他的手里软趴趴地耷拉下来。他蹲下身，将那颗茫然的红色脑袋拉到自己的肩上，轻拍着年轻人宽厚的肩脊，“别哭了，”他柔声说道，“杰克。”手底下紧绷的背脊渐渐放松下来，沉沉地靠在他的肩膀上。“你打BOW只因为你觉得他们是邪恶的。和你的父亲，和其他人都没有关系。杰克，你只要做你自己就好。”那刺猬一样的红色脑袋越发沉甸甸，皮尔斯一瞬间感觉到有些细小的水滴打湿了他的肩膀。


	11. Chapter 11

Episode 11 Age of Mythology

阿喀琉斯举起火把，他毕生的挚友一动不动地躺在香料上，身下堆满柴火。“帕特洛克罗斯，”他轻轻地摇头，“我后悔没有听从你的箴言。我应当举起我的标枪，拾起我的盔甲。帕特洛克罗斯啊，我会为了你重新走上战场。”  
他冲着伟大的统帅，“阿伽门农啊，你将会迎来胜利。”他昂起头，用火把引燃那些昂贵的香料，“我会走上战场，但并不是为了你。焚烧我挚友尸身的火焰将使我的灵魂永恒。英勇的阿伽门农啊，你会得到特洛伊城，但我和我挚友的英灵将一同前往阿尔卑斯山。”


	12. Chapter 12

Episode 12 Present Tense

皮尔斯走在地道的前方，杰克在他身后垂着头一言不发。虽然高大凶猛，但他的脚步声却出乎意料地轻巧。皮尔斯心下柔软，他觉得自己在牵着一只幼年的豹子，它冲着亲近的人支楞起耳朵，却会对敌人挥舞起肉掌。  
可下一刻，手臂又突然泛起一阵阵地钝痛。这一次的痛苦来的尤为激烈，手臂上的血管被一下下地捶击，酸胀的痛楚沿着肌腱一路向上，直震到心脏。他猛地跪坐在地上。  
“皮尔斯！”高个子青年紧张地冲过来，“你——”他心下了然，“有BOW？”  
皮尔斯冷汗直冒，捏紧了右臂心中暗骂。立刻有另一双手握了上来，按住他略微浮现出了蛛网般的青筋的右臂。  
“深呼吸。”他听见一个声音说道，“深呼吸。对，就这样。皮尔斯，别让病毒的意识控制你，”那声音温柔而年轻，“控制他们，像这样。”修长的手指沿着突起的青色血管按压下去，粗糙的指腹磨蹭着皮肤，带起阵阵热度。  
“杰克？”皮尔斯深吸几口气，“你从哪里学来的这招？”他觉得好多了。  
红头发的年轻人挤了挤眼睛，神秘地笑了起来：“怎么样？”他伸手扶住对方，将他拉离地面。  
长吁了一口气，皮尔斯感到一阵放松。  
  
右臂仍有着些微的痛楚，但可以忽略不计。给AN94换了套新的弹夹，棕发的年轻人弓身冲着杰克点了点头。PDA上的指示红点就在这堵墙的后面。和杰克分立门的两侧，他合拢五指，横在身侧前推，做出进入的指示。  
高个子的青年点了点头，抬脚猛踹开门的同时，一梭子弹立刻向屋内扫射。血肉的怒号如同炸锅的油一般哔哔啵啵地咆哮起来，愤怒的火舌呼啸着整耳欲聋。子弹打在密集的肉体上，发出噗噗的钝响。在杰克换弹夹的同时，皮尔斯立刻抬手补了几梭子子弹。“这不对，”他喊道，“杰克！这儿没有Javo！他们是丧尸！我们被骗了！”他呐喊着，拽住青年的后领，“快退出去！”  
巨大的声响陡然从背后袭来，皮尔斯推开杰克，两人沿着墙角同时向相反的方向翻滚了几圈。门后另一侧的墙壁被轰开一个巨大的口子，数个手持冲锋枪的武装BOW气势汹汹地冲进来，火舌不分敌我地吞噬起屋内的“生命”。  
隔着恶臭的尸潮，分立房间两端的青年分别从彼此的眼睛里看见了绝望。  
“救援！这里需要救援！”皮尔斯冲着通讯器大喊。从进入地下室开始，他所有和外界沟通的信号都失去了。他不知道总部什么时候才能拿到政府的申请，也不知道HQ会不会收到他的救援信号。或许他们都会死在这里。皮尔斯深吸一口气，一个回身上踢踹倒涌过来的丧尸。幸好堵在前面的丧尸替他们抵挡了子弹的攻击，否则在这狭小的房间内，哪里能从冲锋枪底下逃生？  
和杰克对视了一眼，两人决定聚拢到一处。  
  
即使子弹倾泻而出，也难以抵挡汹涌而来的丧尸。他们紧挨着彼此，抵墙而立。“这地方他妈的怎么放得下这么多人？”拉过一个书柜推倒在前面，杰克骂骂咧咧地抱怨。  
“你还有多少子弹。”皮尔斯也是气喘吁吁。  
“只有一把匕首了。你呢？”  
“三个弹夹，一个战术手雷，还有几块C4黏弹。”  
“好吧。”  
他们身后的墙壁晃了一晃，杰克疑惑地抬手摸去。是夹板墙，俄罗斯人钟爱的偷工减料的方式。他心生一计：“我们把房顶炸塌了如何？”  
皮尔斯一边抬手拗断一个丧尸的脖子，丢给他一个你疯了的眼神：“你会被冲击波炸死。”  
他得到一个无所谓的耸肩。“死就死，反正你陪我，还有他们。”青年人向着尸潮的方向抬了抬下巴，“房顶一塌他们也活不了。”  
“他们本来就死了。”又是一梭子子弹呼啸着出膛。“不过我同意你的看法，大不了一死。”  
  
将黏弹甩上屋顶，两人向后重重肘击墙壁。夹板墙破裂的同时，皮尔斯掰开手雷开关，猛力抛上天花板。随着振聋发瞶的巨响，被自上而下的冲击波推开的两人，跌落进又一间小屋内。  
先是小块的水泥砰地落下，砸上失去五感毫无畏惧的尸群，发出沉闷的响声。皮尔斯一个咕噜爬起来，将护在身下的杰克拉进远离夹墙的角落里。  
又是几声皲裂的声响，大块的天花板哗啦啦地落下来，盖在扭曲纠结的尸体上。片刻之后，更多的碎石自天而降，一层层地叠了上去。  
又一片倒塌的墙壁从他们的头顶落下去，皮尔斯迅速向内收腿。避免被砸断双腿的命运。  
本就昏暗的光线彻底消失，不见五指的黑暗掩盖了他们。  
又等了许久，在稀里哗啦的倒塌声停滞后，是死一样的寂静。皮尔斯摸了摸脑袋，除了刚才因为冲击波的关系耳膜损伤，流了点血之外，他似乎并没有什么大碍。他所痛恨的病毒基因改造修复了他的身体，拯救了他的生命。  
但杰克却没有这样的好运气。  
他慌忙打开腰间的战术手电，看见青年软软地耷拉在他的身上，从鼻孔里流出鲜血来。皮尔斯心下着慌，就连抬起的手都在颤抖。“杰克？”他迟疑着抹去青年脸上的鲜血，却怎么都抹不干净。“杰克！别！”眼前越发模糊，他抬手抹了下眼睛，又伸手去擦对方的面庞。  
“别闹。”双手里发出虚弱的声响，皮尔斯惊喜地睁大眼睛。他将青年搂得更近，“你？你还好么？”  
“不好。”声音从他的手中闷闷地传来，“你快把我憋死了。”  
棕色头发的年轻人慌忙松手，让杰克跌入他的怀抱里。  
“我只是被你扑倒的时候鼻子撞到地面了。”他断断续续地说道，“皮尔斯，你这个蠢蛋。”他的脸立刻被托住，有手指沿着他的鼻子抚摸：“疼！”  
看着杰克从绵软昏迷恢复成吃痛的神色，皮尔斯一瞬间觉得连他脸上的伤疤都可爱了许多。他猛地按下青年的脑袋，抬头吻上染着鲜血的薄唇。  
  
杰克跨坐在他的身上，发出剧烈的挣扎。当皮尔斯松手的时候，他几乎惊地跳起来。  
“你要是站起来得撞到脑袋。”皮尔斯气喘吁吁地笑。  
话音未落，他身上的青年便嗷地一声捂着脑袋跌坐下来。  
“别跑了，”皮尔斯噗地嗤笑道，“这里就这么点大。”  
杰克眨巴着双眼，手电的白光令他的瞳孔如猫科动物一般收缩起来。皮尔斯有一种错觉，他总怀疑下一瞬间那只豹子便会砰地一声消失在他的面前。就像是魔法到了12点，灰姑娘的水晶马车又变回一只大南瓜。然而杰克仍倚在他的身上，沉甸甸的触感令他满足地大笑。仙女教母这回并没有欺骗他。  
“我……”高个子地青年尴尬地磨蹭着，他的手掌搭在身下人的胳膊上，软绵绵地抓挠着，“皮尔斯，我——”同样颤栗的指尖沿着布满灰土的衣料滑向上，粗糙的指腹在后颈出磨蹭了好一会又攀上眼角，令他一阵酥麻。“皮尔斯，你——你在哭？”  
“哦，不。”棕发的青年嗅了嗅鼻子，“灰尘进到眼睛里了。”  
“……老土。”  
他们厮磨了一会，皮尔斯突然问道：“杰克，你碰上过地震么？”  
“没有，”更年轻的那个疑惑地摇了摇头，“这里又不是地震带。”  
“我见过。那时候我在附近执行任务，被叫过去的时候已经过了最佳救援时间。找到的第一具尸体就是一对拥抱在一起的人，他们蜷缩在墙角——”  
“闭嘴！”杰克猛呼出声。  
“就像这样。”他搂住对方的腰。  
“皮尔斯！”唇齿撞击上他的面颊，又不甘心地挪到正确的地方。皮尔斯发出一声暗笑，抓住青年的衣襟。  
唇齿相依，舌尖相缠，呼吸相抵，他们在狭小的三角区域又一次交换了一个湿漉漉的亲吻。皮尔斯气喘吁吁地松开唇，想到这大概是他们唯一一次靠得如此密切却没吵架的时候。  
杰克难耐地在他身上磨蹭了起来。支楞起的帐篷，在野战服厚重防水的布料下硬的发烫，只迫不及待地想要融入对方的身体。他一面抬起被啃噬着的下巴，一面伸手解开自己的腰带。情欲使他手指颤栗，花费了好一会才解开束缚着的腰带，让对方的手指深入三角形的内衣中。  
粗糙的薄茧触及敏感的皮肤，滚烫的爱意包覆着他的坚硬，令杰克如坠云雾。他发出难以抑制的呻吟，下一刻却羞耻地咬住唇角。有人抿着他的喉结，唇齿在皮肤间上下蠕动：“别憋着，”那声音温暖而蛊惑，笑意令他心房震颤：“这里没人。连活着的尸首也没有。”  
下一刻他尖叫起来，在来回的爱抚如坠白色的天堂。  
  
皮尔斯抽回手，他的掌间满是青年粘稠的精液。杰克趴伏在他的胸口，粗重地喘息吹上他的耳畔。“我觉得我被你骗了。这里只有BOW，而我——”他涨红了脸说不下去。  
皮尔斯只觉得甜蜜，甜蜜到让他坚硬如铁。高个子的青年已经褪下腿上的布料，在手电的灯光下隐藏在黑色战术裤下挺巧白皙的屁股珍宝一般耀眼。他忍不住向深色的股缝间探去。  
杰克疑惑着迎了上去，下一刻却惨叫出声。“操！你他妈的谋杀么！不就是——”刚坐起身的青年又猛地趴下去，引得皮尔斯嗤笑出声。“放松。放松。”他安抚道。  
杰克难耐地扭动着，抽空回给他一个你怎么知道这么多的眼神。  
“我又不是你这种毛头小子。”皮尔斯哼笑着，又加进去一根手指。吸附住他的软肉温暖而紧致，甬道内持续地皱缩产生出一种奇妙地韵律感，直击他的心脏。他偏下头亲了亲对方的面颊。那里有一道陈年的伤疤，他让自己的唇来回摩挲着，仿佛这样便能抚平陈旧的痛楚。  
  
在他撤出手指的时候，杰克发出另一次惊叫。年轻人跪在他的身上，无力地夹住他的腰，“皮尔斯——”他呼喊着。  
被唤道名字的人挑了挑眉毛，“什么？”  
“你——”羞赧的唇角紧抿了片刻，又放弃了一般附上来，“放回去。”  
“哦？”  
“他妈的我让你放回去！”杰克猛地抬起头。他的眼角因为情欲而绯红，生理性地泪水压抑在眼眶内，漾起波光粼粼的颤栗。  
皮尔斯握住对方的手，放到自己的腰带上：“解开。”他听见杰克自喉咙间发出一阵愤怒地呼噜声，就像是猫一样。  
拨开薄薄的布料，杰克看着皮尔斯的硬挺有些发憷，虽然对方的尺寸和他比起来其实差不多，但他仍然本能地不想知道要如何容纳这滚烫的物体。他颤抖着跪起来，让膨大的顶端抵住濡湿的入口。皮尔斯扶着他的腰，而他扶住皮尔斯的坚硬。杰克咽了口口水，咬牙一坐到底。  
两人同时发出一声闷哼。被过分的紧致挤压与被过分的粗大填满，他们都觉得并不好受，一时间尴尬地面面相觑。  
还是杰克先回过神，推了推身下的皮尔斯：“你。”他简短地说着，向上抬了抬屁股。下一刻天旋地转，他被抱住一个滚翻倒在地上。  
在他抑制不住的尖叫中，皮尔斯再次一杆入洞。猛烈的撞击随之而来，刮擦着内壁的巨物令他不自觉地惊喘。出于本能，他狠狠揪住皮尔斯的头发，张开腿努力地吸允着。在他最后一点清醒的意识里，仿佛有人凑上他的耳畔，轻声地喃呢。  
他在温馨的气流中坠入云端。  
  
  
杰克从雾蒙蒙的虚脱感里清醒，看见皮尔斯正匆忙地勒上腰带。  
“你干什么？”他懒洋洋地扬了扬眉毛，“上了就跑？”  
皮尔斯踹了他一脚，又朝上努了努嘴，“穿衣服，快！”  
杰克茫然地侧耳细听。在他们的头顶，是熟悉的螺旋桨转动的气流声。隐隐约约地人声从半空中传来，呼喊的似乎是他们的名字。  
是BSAA。皮尔斯对他比了个口型。  
“操！！”龇牙咧嘴地捂着后腰，杰克一咕噜地爬了起来。  
  
  
END

  
[1]按照荷马史诗，忒提斯是在特洛伊战争前才得知阿喀琉斯的预言的，这里为了行文，改了下时间，请读者见谅。  
[2]甜品：不知道这个梗的可以去看看卡普空之前推出的生化危机主题餐厅的菜单。  
[3] MK25：手枪，美军海豹突击队的制式枪械。  
[4]单手换弹匣：文中所述为针对54式手枪的动作，不能确保在MK25上一定可行。  
[5]别列科娃：《生化危机·诅咒》里那个女总统。  
[6]阿帕奇：波音AH-64武装直升机，经典，大家用了都说好。  
[7] SmarTruckIII：智能皮卡，以福特F150为基础进行改装，加强车身装甲，增加了多种探测仪与防御进攻武器，号称是世界上最先进的军用车之一。  
[8]生化6里头一开场就出现的那款制式手枪。  
[9] SOU：特别行动小组，BSAA的人员组成之一，通常由4-12人小队组成。  
[10] SOA：特别行动特工，BSAA的人员组成之一，通常为两人小组。  
[11]野牛冲锋枪：一种冲锋枪，由俄罗斯伊兹玛什公司出品。  
[12] VSK-94：轻型狙击步枪，由俄罗斯KBP工具设计厂研发。  
[13] AN94：突击步枪，AK系列的替代品，也是由俄罗斯伊兹玛什公司出品。


End file.
